Arriscado
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Ódio e desejo nunca andaram tão bem juntos. Mas no final, o primeiro prevaleceria. Apenas cabia a um deles decidir.


**Arriscado**

Kirei e Kiritsugu eram inimigos e por isso não havia nenhum motivo para dormirem juntos. E mesmo assim, eles faziam isso, cada qual por seus motivos obscuros e nada dignos.

O Matador de Magos não chegava a admitir, mas havia algo naquele padre falso de expressão vazia que o fascinava. Tinha uma certa simpatia pelo seu jeito frio, tão parecido com o dele mesmo. Apreciava o desafio de ficar encarando aqueles olhos castanho-escuro, foscos, e tentar adivinhar os pensamentos que se passavam dentro de sua mente perversa.

Também adorava toda a sua hipocrisia declarada. Kirei sabia que não prestava, e deixava isso bem claro. Não se culpava ou sentia o mínimo de arrependimento por suas ações. Ele conseguia ser extremamente frio, cruel, sádico. Talvez, por isso, Kiritsugu se sentia fascinado e ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente assustado com sua existência.

E mesmo com o medo instintivo e humano, ele era atraído por Kirei como um animal inocente e indefeso que caía na armadilha do caçador. Era incrível como aquele homem conseguia transformar o Matador de Magos em presa, e não em predador.

Mas com o padre, ele adorava exercer esse papel. Mais do que até mesmo acreditava que gostaria, talvez ao ponto de acabar com toda a sua sanidade. Porque apenas um louco poderia dividir a cama com um rival tão poderoso desse jeito. No entanto, o que podia fazer se era justamente ele quem lhe satisfazia todos os seus desejos sagazes e violentos que não conseguia realizar com sua esposa?

Amava Irisviel, mas Kirei era um excelente parceiro. Seu jeito de tocá-lo era completamente diferente do modo que sua mulher o fazia. Ela era delicada, gentil, carinhosa, e o homem era o total oposto. Ele não tinha medo de lhe puxar contra seu corpo, empurrá-lo contra uma parede ou a cama, de tirar sua roupa com pressa, morder sua pele e arranhá-lo. Além disso, por debaixo das roupas do sacerdote, ele possuia um belo corpo. Músculos bem definidos, traseiro firme, pele macia, mãos calorosas. O sexo com Kirei era literalmente a forma crua do pecado da luxúria, bruto e viciante. Logo, resistir à tentação era praticamente impossível.

E como o padre sabia disso. Kiritsugu podia tentar fingir que não o desejava, mas seu olhar sempre o traia. Podia sentir isso, e por mais que não soubesse bem o motivo de não tê-lo matado quando o encontrara espiando a igreja numa certa noite, estava satisfeito com sua decisão.

Não, na verdade talvez ele até soubesse a razão de não ter lutado contra o outro homem até a morte. Era por causa daquela coisa que Gilgamesh sempre lhe dizia - o prazer. E de fato, Kirei tinha prazer com aquele mago. Não apenas pela satisfação carnal em si, mas pela adrenalina causada por causa do perigo da situação, a significância de sua falta de escrúpulos ali contida e principalmente pelo modo com o qual isso claramente mexia com a mente e corpo do moreno.

Quem diria que o Matador de Magos era capaz de ceder seu orgulho e corpo tão facilmente para seu inimigo? Era, no mínimo, surpreendente. No entanto, era verdade, e Kirei era testemunha disto. Apenas ele sabia como a respiração do homem ficava errática e instável quando ele passava as mãos e a boca pelo peito másculo e marcado por cicatrizes, o jeito que o seu pomo-de-adão subia e descia quando este gemia, como o seu sexo ficava rijo, quente e pulsante com os seus toques libinidosos. Ele era o único a conhecer aquele lado selvagem e sujo de Kiritsugu, movido por puro instinto animalesco.

Mesmo que tivesse uma mulher, seu jeito de se portar na cama era totalmente diferente quando estava acompanhado do antigo Executor. Com certeza, ele não deveria se deixar ser dominado daquela forma pela Einzbern, e muito menos tratá-la com força - porque Kiritsugu também tinha um corpo bem trabalhado e era capaz de machucar a homúnculo se não tivesse cuidado. Mas Kirei conseguia suportar suas mãos fortes apertando-lhe os braços, ter os lábios mordiscados por ele entre os beijos, sentí-lo roçando seu quadril contra o dele por causa de sua necessidade frenética.

E era apenas para o padre que aquele homem abria as pernas por vontade própria enquanto o encarava com seus olhos escuros e murmurava "me fode" sem sentir vergonha alguma.

Kirei nunca recusava esse pedido. Na verdade, até chegava a sorrir ao escutá-lo, o que podia ser considerado um grande feito. Nesse momento, sempre dava ao parceiro o que ele tanto queria, e fazia isso com vontade.

Nunca demorava muito para os únicos sons a ecoarem no quarto que ficava nos fundos da igreja se tornarem a mistura de seus grunhidos e gemidos junto com o roçar de seus corpos suados e o ranger da cama de madeira. O sexo entre eles nunca era romântico, e sim algo criado de um desejo ardente a ponto de ser febril, incontrolável e violento.

Nenhum daqueles dois homens podia dizer que sentiam aquilo com outros parceiros. Por isso eles se buscavam, mesmo que fosse completamente errado, insano, proibido e arriscado.

Kiritsugu sabia que estava traindo sua mulher, que Saber jamais aprovaria tal comportamento, que não tinha sido treinado como assassino profissional para simplesmente cair nos braços de um oponente perigoso. Mas ele não se importava. Nunca sentira nenhuma atração por Kirei que não seja no sentido físico. Odiava aquele homem. E tinha certeza que esse sentimento era tão recíproco e forte quanto a vontade de ter prazer.

Kirei tinha consciência completa do ódio do moreno. Mas ele lhe pertencia quando o buscava para se deitar no meio da madrugada ao invés de buscar conforto nos braços de sua esposa. Kiritsugu era seu demônio pessoal, seu pecado, seu fruto proibido e sua maior perdição.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele sentia o crucifixo em seu pescoço queimando-lhe a pele a cada estocada que dava no interior do Matador de Magos, e praticamente ardendo em brasa quando atingia o ápice e fazia questão de marcá-lo como sua propriedade gozando o mais fundo que conseguia, assim como no momento em que fazia isso com o moreno, vendo sua expressão mudar, seu corpo se contorcer, tremendo, e seu controle se esvaindo completamente.

Ele sabia que Kiritsugu podia muito bem sacar uma arma e atirar na sua cabeça enquanto ele desfrutava de seu orgasmo, assim como ele mesmo podia afundar uma de suas Black Keys no parceiro. Mas isso nunca acontecia. No entanto, um dia poderia acontecer.

Não que isso importasse para algum deles.

Depois do sexo, não havia muita coisa. Eles nunca se deitavam lado-a-lado e trocavam declarações de amor, porque não havia nenhum amor a ser declarado. Naquela relação, não havia necessidade de grandes trocas de palavras ou demonstrações de afeto. Kirei apenas permanecia em sua cama enquanto observava Kiritsugu se levantar, limpar seu corpo cheio de marcas de mordidas, chupões e arranhões para se vestir e ir embora enquanto acendia um cigarro e fingia que nada tinha acontecido.

"Dormindo com o inimigo de novo, Kirei? Você realmente não presta…" Gilgamesh falou, se materializando sentado na mesa da escrivaninha do quarto. Estava usando suas roupas casuais, com o cabelo solto e os olhos vermelhos se destacando em sua face, junto com o sorriso travesso. Kirei não se assustou com sua presença, e não fez questão de cobrir seu corpo despido com o lençol.

"Então você viu tudo?" O padre perguntou, e percebeu que o Servo riu em voz baixa, divertindo-se com a situação.

"É, posso dizer que sim. Mas parece que você não se incomoda com isso. E também não liga pro fato de estar acabando com a mente do Kiritsugu desse jeito." Ele respondeu, debochado. O homem concordou mentalmente com o que ele disse. E sabia que não podia colocar rédeas no loiro. Ao menos, podia dormir todas as noites com a certeza de que ele não espalharia por aí. Conhecia Kirei o bastante para saber que ele ainda gostaria que aquilo ficasse em segredo, mas ainda podia se dar ao luxo de assistir o que acontecia. Não era uma questão de se excitar vendo os dois homens juntos na cama, mas ele podia considerar aquilo divertido - especialmente porque podia ver como o padre se comportava nesse momento.

"Não é minha culpa se ele gosta disso." O outro retrucou, relaxando na cama. Estava cansado e, sinceramente, com preguiça de conversar com Gilgamesh. No entanto, o Servo não era capaz de sentir esse tipo de coisa, e mesmo sabendo do estado físico do humano, não ligava.

"Mas você também se aproveita, Kirei. Eu vi como você se aproveitou hoje. Não negue. Você sente prazer de verdade com ele, mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E parece que esse homem, Kiritsugu, também. Além disso, você sabe como ele chega sempre, todo sorrateiro… Não posso ler mentes, mas dá pra ver que isso o perturba no fundo. E você ama perturbá-lo." A voz do rei soou arrastada, provocativa. Assim era Gilgamesh. Ele adorava companhias interessantes, e com certeza Kirei se encaixava nesse quesito. Ele nunca tinha visto um homem tão confuso com a questão do prazer e da alegria quanto o padre. E estava se aproveitando da oportunidade para brincar um pouco com sua cabeça.

E pelo visto isso acabou fazendo o próprio humano perceber que também gostava de fazer isso, e que não tinha mesmo nenhum senso de moral.

"É, eu sei." Afirmou, sendo sincero. Não havia nenhum motivo para mentir. Gilgamesh conhecia seus podres, e por isso não precisava esconder nada dele. Era até um alívio poder ser verdadeiro com o loiro, mas ele jamais admitiria isso.

"Também sabe que ele pode te matar a qualquer momento ou vice-e-versa, estou certo?" O Servo questionou, e não houve nenhuma alteração na face de Kirei. Aquele homem já tinha medido as consequências de seus atos, pelo visto. E estava mais do que disposto a encará-los se necessário.

Quanta coragem simplesmente para sentir prazer. Mas assim funcionava o egoísmo humano.

"Sim. Mas não estou com vontade de matá-lo agora. Ele ainda serve pra me distrair um pouco. E pelo jeito ele também gosta bastante de ficar comigo." O padre disse, e o rei concordou com a cabeça. Aquilo era óbvio. Kiritsugu gostava demais de dormir com o outro homem. Mais até mesmo do que seria considerado saudável.

"Então é só uma questão de tempo para ver quem fica entediado com isso primeiro." Gilgamesh falou, por fim. Já conhecia esse tipo de situação, mas era algo divertido de se acompanhar sempre. E devia admitir que o relacionamento entre o antigo Executor e o Matador de Magos se destacava bastante entre os demais que ele já conhecia e chamava a sua atenção.

"Exato." Kirei não precisava falar mais do que aquela simples palavra. Não precisava se estender. O loiro entendeu isso, e levantou-se da mesa em que estava sentado, andando pelo quarto, indo até a janela que estava aberta, de onde se podia ver a lua cheia e o céu pouco estrelado.

"Bem, então continuem. Vai ser curioso ver até onde isso vai dar. E estou curioso para saber quem vai perder a paciência primeiro. Até lá, Kirei… Divirta-se." O Servo falou, sorrindo de forma debochada para o homem antes de finalmente se desmaterializar, deixando Kirei sozinho novamente. Ao contrário dele, não precisava dormir e descansar, então podia passar o resto da noite fazendo o que bem entendesse.

E por isso, também poderia acompanhar toda a história de Kirei e Kiritsugu até o fim. E seja qual dos dois terminasse matando um ao outro, seria interessante de qualquer forma.

Esperava poder assistir ao desfecho de perto.

 **X**

 **2013\. Mais Fate/Zero, mais yaoi, mais hate-love SOHASHAOSHAOHSAHOA**

 **Confesso que o Gilgamesh aparecendo no final não estava nos meus planos originalmente, mas acabou que ele se intrometeu e eu gostei.**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
